Who The Hell Is Carrie?
by PandaChubz31
Summary: Their seventh year was meant to be normal. Lily would continue hating James. Sirius would continue having one night stands. Remus would continue being a bookworm. The entire plan is put into jeopardy when Carrie Day is thrown into the mix. This is the story of a too-sweet girl taken in by a pride of Lions. [ T for cursing, crude humor and descriptions, and suggestiveness. ]


**Hey guys.. I'm SO sorry I was gone for so long. I honestly have no excuse other than.. well, I don't at all. I've been writing quite a bit, but not much fanfiction. Upon looking through my (many) unfinished stories, I came upon this barely-started beauty. I've found that I have the ability to continue it (hopefully), so I'll be uploading chapters! I don't have everything planned out whatsoever, so if anything gets jumbly, please tell me and I'll try to clear it up. Unfortunately, I have no intentions to continue Oreo, and I'm debating on deleting Hook, Line, and Sinker as well. My inspiration for these stories are just gone. :( However, I will be coming out with much more on here, as well as on my fictionpress. **

**I hope you enjoy the first chapter to my new story, Who The Hell Is Carrie?**

CASA DE POTTER

Sirius Orion "Padfoot" Black hated only one thing about living with James Potter, and that was the fact that the offending stag was a morning person, possibly the most ungodly creature that someone can be. At least when they shared a dorm, he woke them all up, but no. Only Sirius got to endure the torture, now, and it was a curse. Especially when your friend woke you up like this:

"SIRIUS GET UP SIRIUS WE'RE GOING TO HOGWARTS OH MY GOSH WE GET TO SEE REMUS AND PETER AND LILY AND MINNIE AND LILY!" Minnie was his adorable nickname for McGonagall.

Sirius responded by shoving a pillow over the back of his head and groaning a stern 'no'.

When Prongs finally dragged his shaggy friend out of bed, they both showered and headed downstairs for group breakfast with Mrs. Potter. Her husband had died two years ago, in their third year, but she was still a ray of sunshine – in public. In the summer before fifth year, Sirius had walked in on her crying, and that was one of the only things that he could describe as heartbreaking.

"Sirius, James."

"Mum?" the two boys answered in unison.

"Do you remember the Fletchers? We have dinner with them sometimes?"

James wrinkled his nose. "Those stuck up purebloods?"

She chuckled, but said nothing. "Yes. Their daughter is attending Hogwarts this year, and she's in sixth year, like you. Please look out for her. Offer her a seat on the train and at meals until she gets on her feet. Her name is Carrie Day. She's got blonde hair. Probably the most innocent thing you'll ever see. _Don't taint her._"

Sirius chuckled. "How're we supposed to find her on the train?"

"She usually wears bright dresses."

"One of _those_," James sighed.

"Don't judge a book by its review, James."

"Oh, that's a new one."

. . .

_Platform 9 & ¾ _

"REMYPOO!" James shrieked in the manliest way possible, flinging himself forward and latching himself onto a bewildered Remus "Moony" Lupin. Peter the Rat stood ever so loyally by his side, snickering and spluttering throughout the whole ordeal.

"Jesus!"

"Wrong, I'm James!"

Sirius chuckled, walking over to his three best friends. Mrs. Potter had long since left, wanting to be out of the way when the group started their shenanigans. "On we go, lads. We must secure our compartment."

The four teenagers towed their trunks onto the train, entering their usual compartment, only to find an unusual sight. A very short blonde girl, maybe five feet at most, in a red dress with white polka-dots was perched up on the seats, trying to haul a trunk onto the luggage rack, to no avail.

"Here." Remus immediately darted forward to help her. Once the trunk was successfully up, the girl dropped onto a seat, exhausted. Big black-framed glasses were perched in front of her chocolate eyes. The large thing actually looked charming on her, in a swan-trying-to-disguise-itself-as-an-ugly-duckling kind of way. Sudden realization hit her.

"Oh, oh no. You four must be the Marauders. The other kids – they warned me not to sit here. Said I'd get in big trouble. It's just, everywhere else is full."

Upon glancing out of the compartment door, there was a small crowd gathered, ready to see their beloved Marauders kick some sense into an ignorant student. Sirius, however, gave her a smile. "You must be Carrie. You can sit with us."

Her doe-like eyes got even bigger, her pink lips forming a smile. "Really? Oh, thank you all so much."

"No problem," Peter replied happily. "So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?"

"Shut up, Peter," Remus advised.

"How do you know who I am?" Carrie asked, looking to Sirius, who exchanged a glance with James. Prongs answered for him, giving the blonde a sheepish smile.

"We're under direct orders from my mother to treat you with the utmost hospitality while at Hogwarts. You can sit with us at lunch as well, if you'd like."

She returned the smile, though hers was a bit smaller. "I appreciate that, but if you don't _really _want to befriend me, I can just tell your mom that you did. You won't have to deal with me."

"Nonsense," Sirius declared.

"I like her," Remus added.

"As do I," James finished. It was obvious that Peter did as well, but James currently had him in a headlock in order to get him to shut up. "So what do you say, Care? You shall become an honorary Marauder, but not an actual Marauder. Perhaps a Mara. Or an Auder. You can be our otter."

"In an otter-that-can-do-whatever-it-decides-to way," Sirius added. This conversation was getting more and more charming by the second.

Carrie laughed, nodding. "Alright, I'll be your honorary otter."

Half an hour or so later, Sirius was left with Carrie, as Remus had prefect duty and Peter was helping James scour the train for a certain redhead. The trolley had come around ten minutes after the three had left, so Sirius bought most of it to save for them, but he shared with Carrie.

"Ooh, what's this?" She held up a chocolate frog.

His eyes widened. "You've never had a chocolate frog?"

"I've never had any of these things."

"Try it. I'll catch."

"Catch what – oh Jesus H. Christ!"

Sirius flung his arms out, catching the chocolate frog with some difficulty. He was no James Potter when it came to catching objects. More of a James Potter at Eight Years Old. Sirius was a _beater_, okay? They didn't catch, they hit. Once it stopped flailing about, he handed it back to her. "Eat it."

"Isn't it alive?"

"Not anymore."

Once Sirius had forced his new blonde friend to try every piece of candy, she had some questions about Hogwarts. As in, she wanted to know everything, as she knew nothing. And that's how Sirius spent another hour describing everything he knew, loved, and hated about the magnificent castle of Hogwarts. She was more than a little interested.

Halfway through describing the pedophilic tendencies of Professor Slughorn, James burst back in, followed closely by Remus and Peter. Prongs quickly launched into explanation of The Great Hogwarts Express Fiasco, which involved pumpkin pasties, water balloons, feathers, and a very pissed off Lily Evans.

Sirius' only response – "Without me!?"

. . .

Carrie Helena "Otter" Day stood next to the doors of the Great Hall while the first years were sorted, but she went relatively unnoticed. The Marauders ensured that there was an extra seat between James and Sirius, warding the Marauder-hungry girls away.

"And now," Dumbledore said. "I would like to welcome our newest guest, Carrie Day, who previously attended Beauxbatons' Academy of Magic. We're very pleased to say that she's taken part in the previously neglected exchange program."

As one, the group of four boys sent her an incredulous look. Beauxbatons? She didn't even have a French accent. "Did you know she went to school in _France_?" James hissed to Sirius.

"No," he whispered back. "I thought she was homeschooled."

"Carrie, dear, you may come up to be sorted."

Care gave a small smile, walking up between the Ravenclaw and Gryffindor tables. She sat in the stool, smoothing her robes down (the Marauders had respectfully left the compartment as they drew nearer to Hogwarts to allow her to change) and looking out at the crowd. She gave her newfound friends a small wave, which all four returned enthusiastically.

The hat took awhile, speaking in an unusually soft tone in Carrie's head.

_Hmm. It's so strange sorting folks who are so close to graduating. Most get their personality from their House. _

I'm sorry, Carrie thought.

_Do not be sorry, dear. You have great abilities and potential, yet there is not an ounce of evil in you, I'd say. You've got brains, and an abundance of kindness. It ought to be . . . _

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Most of the House clapped happily, but James and Sirius launched themselves up from their seats, stomping and cheering loudly, changing one word: "OT-TER! OT-TER! OT-TER!"

She snickered as she walked over, sitting between them. "Sit down, lunatics."

"A reminder that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to students," Dumbledore stated. "Professor MacMillan will be replacing Professor Ice as Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor." A bunch of irrelevant, unimportant announcements later, the food appeared, and Carrie's eyes got wide as saucers.

"Holy fucking shit on a stick, this is so god damn delicious I'm going to die, and when I do bury me with all of this food!"

Apparently, when Carrie got comfortable, her Sailor Language came out. Sirius liked it.

. . .

"POTTER!"

They were heading up the marble stairs toward Gryffindor tower when Lily shrieked at James from the bottom the stairs, storming up them like some sort of horror movie antagonist. "DO YOU KNOW HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO FIND SOMEONE WHO KNEW THE SPELL TO CLEAN WET PUMPKIN PASTIES OUT OF HAIR!"

"Ten to fifteen minutes?" James guessed cautiously, earning him a jab in the chest with her wand.

"Do not step another _toe _out of line this year," she hissed, seething. "I bet you couldn't go until Christmas without pulling some sort of reckless grand scheme."

"I could, too!"

"Prongs, mate," Remus muttered, pulling at his arms, because James Potter, Pranking Extraordinaire definitely could _not _do that.

"Prove it, then," Lily challenged. "No pranks or gimmicks or shenanigans until Christmas from _any _of you Marauders."

"What about Carrie?" Peter asked innocently, drawing the redhead's attention to the blonde standing behind Sirius.

Evans' facial expression completely changed, becoming a warm, apologetic smile. "Oh, congratulations on being sorted into Gryffindor, Carrie. You'll love it here. Even when you have to deal with this lot."

Otter smiled back and nodded, the fact that she was semi-terrified of Lily becoming very obvious, but then again, who wasn't? "What if I do?" James asked, determined to get Evans' attention back to him.

She looked at him a moment before smiling triumphantly. "I'll agree to a date with you."

James' eyes became glazed over, so Sirius cut in for him. "And if he loses?"

"Ooh, I know!" Peter piped. "He can have his hair magically dyed pink for a month!"

At that, Prongs came back to life. "Wormtail!"

"It's a bet," said Lily, grinning. "You won't last a week." With that, she strode off, waving goodbye to Carrie as she swept up the stairs.

"Jesus, mate, you're screwed," Remus breathed.

"I am not! I can do this!"

"Come on, guys," Carrie said. "Give him a chance. I bet he could last way more than a week."

"Thank, you, Care. Guys, Otter is my new motivational buddy, since you guys suck at it."

Remus rolled his eyes. "You don't know exactly how bad he is at being shenanigan-free, Carrie."

She only shrugged. "_Someone _has to give him the benefit of the doubt."

"Hey!"


End file.
